swrebirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeth Ronin
---- "Life...was simpler, once. Once, long ago when I was an untried, untested youth with no more to lose or gain than any other Sentient in the galaxy. Now... I am more. Now, I have tasted the soup of the universe and nothing will ever be the same again. Now, I am Anzat." -Doctor Ronin, Personal Journal Entry 16 ABY. 'Personality Profile' Curiosity killed the cat -- but not the Anzat. More than anything else, Jeth Ronin is a curious (and adaptable) man. He has been everywhere -- the Old Republic, the Galactic Empire, the Jedi Order, the military, his own people and the ‘independents’ who thrive in the cracks between the galactic superpowers. Each of these groups has left a mark upon his personality. Ronin is a resourceful, pragmatic, and practical man -- a lover of the arts and a keen, calculating thinker. He is Force-Sensitive -- which is just one more resource, to him. He likes the opera, Corellian jazz and casinos (wine, women and song), mysteries, travelling and unusual medical cases. He dislikes extreme idealism, absolutes, needless violence, pacifism and 'red tape'. ---- 'Biography' ---- 'Nameless Child' * 90 BBY - The youngling who would later call himself ‘Jeth Ronin’ is born on Anzat. Like all other Anzati, he has no name given at birth. * 88 BBY - Jeth’s father, Valk, is killed aboard the Dowager Queen when it crashes on Tatooine. * 88 BBY - The boy’s mother, Erys, leaves him in the care of his teachers to travel, occasionally visiting. He has still not chosen a name. * 69 BBY - By chance, Jeth’s Force-Sensitivity is discovered by a human Jedi Watchman Dais Ronin when he makes planetfall on Anzat for supplies. Dais takes the boy for training, without permission. * 68 BBY - The boy shows an aptitude for healing and medicine, and Dais adapts his training accordingly. * 67 BBY - For several years, Dais and Jeth travel the galaxy. Jeth has yet to taste “soup” for the first time. * 57 BBY - Anzati assassins catch up with Dais and Jeth on Coruscant, killing Dais. Jeth goes missing and is presumed dead. * 56 BBY - The boy survives, and considers his options. Unsure that the Jedi Order would accept him, he uses his remaining funds to apply directly to Greater Coruscant University to continue a career in medicine. He passes and begins medical school. He majors in Xenobiology and Sentientology. * 49 BBY - Whilst interning with a Kel-Dor doctor called Tal Jaan in the jungles of Kashyyyk, Ronin’s Anzati heritage is discovered by Tal Jaan (Kel-Dor are telepathic). Ronin wrestles with the frantic Tal Jaan and accidentally knocks him out of one of Kashyyyk’s gargantuan wroshyr-trees, killing him. Jaan’s death is reported as an accident (but with minor alterations). Ronin engages in rigorous meditation to control his thoughts and feelings, to conceal his true nature. * 48 BBY - Jeth Ronin graduates with honours, and receives his first employment at Coruscant Medical as ‘Doctor Ronin’. He still has never tasted “soup”; still considered an adolescent at age 58 by Anzati standards. * 44 BBY - Doctor Ronin is consulting on Thyferra re bacta’s effects on nonhuman physiologies when the Stark Hyperspace War starts. He is trapped onworld until the end of the crisis. * 43 BBY - 32 BBY - Ronin travels through the Outer Rim, studying alien cultures for research. He continues what Jedi teachings he already knows, on his own. 'Galaxy At War' * 32 BBY - Blockade of Naboo begins. * 29 BBY - Ronin returns to Coruscant with hopes of joining Outbound Flight Project -- an expedition consisting of Jedi, military and civilian personnel deep into the Unknown Regions, heading for the Galactic Rim. Ronin fails to make the final selection, and returns to the Outer Rim. * 27 BBY - Outbound Flight is destroyed soon after entering the Unknown Regions, all hands declared lost. * 22 BBY - The Battle of Geonosis commences the Clone Wars. Ronin, along with many other medical professionals, is recalled to Coruscant to work with the newly created Grand Army of the Republic. * 22 BBY - 19 BBY - Clone Wars Era. Jeth is again called to travel to other systems, treating casualties. * 19 BBY - The Galactic Republic is abolished. The first Galactic Empire is declared, with Palpatine as Emperor. Ronin returns to Coruscant to swear allegiance under the New Order. From this point on, nonhumans begin to cycle out of the Empire, or into lesser roles. Xenobiology is repurposed by the New Order for biological warfare. Ronin’s research is seized along with thousands of other doctors’ for weaponisation. * 18 BBY - Darth Vader’s newly formed Force-Sensitive 'Secret Police', the Inquisitorius begin hunting down Jedi and ‘Force-Potentials’ across the galaxy. Jeth Ronin remains mostly at Coruscant Medical, spending much time in research, hoping to remain unnoticed. * 3 BBY - Ronin meets another Anzat, the bounty hunter Dannik Jerriko, on Nar Shaddaa and instantly suspects that he himself is the target. He follows Jerriko, who captures him and threatens to drain Ronin’s “soup” for spying. Ronin is still not fully matured by Anzati standards, and Jerriko releases him in disdain, laughing that Ronin should at least ‘taste life’ before losing it -- referring to his first feeding yet to come. * 0 BBY - Battle of Yavin. The first Death Star is destroyed, and the Rebel Alliance achieves its first major victory. While some of the doctors at Coruscant Medical defect, Ronin remains loyal. He deliberately does not draw attention to himself by actively outing anyone else, however. * 1 ABY - 10 ABY - Ronin serves the Empire as a doctor wherever he is required, deliberately monitoring his successes so as to attract too much notice. His cravings for the life-force of other sentients begin, and he realises he is close to full maturity. 'Fugitive' * 7 ABY - Rebel forces seize Imperial Centre (Coruscant) while Ronin is offworld. He is swept up with the Imperial Fleet that retreats to other star systems still occupied by the Empire. * 9 ABY - Grand Admiral Thrawn rises to power. * 10 ABY - Jeth Ronin starts suffering nightmares involving a figure (possibly a Sith Lord) that he does not recognise. The cravings increase as he fully passes through puberty, but he is still able to manage it. * 12 ABY - 16 ABY - Jeth’s nightmares are at their worst and he takes an extended leave of absence, citing personal reasons. He returns to Anzat for help, but is considered an outcast for not having been raised by proper Anzati. His survivor-skills, however, are praised by his former master, who informs him that the nightmares are due in part to the fact that he hasn’t fed yet, AND that it is likely his Jedi training that is keeping the cravings at bay. This, in itself, is seen by other Anzati as something of a betrayal. When Ronin tries to defend the Jedi, he is told of his mother’s death -- killed by a Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars. * 14 ABY - The Amphi-Hydrites Plague sweeps across the galaxy. Ronin is on Anzat at this time, living in seclusion. The plague passes him by, more or less unnoticed. * 16 ABY - At 106 years of age, Jeth Ronin returns to Imperial Controlled Space to resume active duties as a physician of the Galactic Empire. While working at a station in deep space, he suffers his worst episode of ‘soup-craving’ yet, and -- without warning -- the two, normally invisible, cheek-pouches on either side of his nose open up, releasing the nightmarish, Anzati proboscises within. Ronin’s friend and fellow researcher, Doctor Felix Storn, becomes his first victim. Jeth drain’s Felix’s ‘soup’ (or ‘luck’ -- i.e. life-essence) through the proboscises inserted via the nostrils into Storn’s brain, leaving him dead. Horrified, Ronin removes an emergency holdout blaster from a cabinet, and shoots Storn in the head, to hide the true cause of death. A security guard sees the shooting, and forces Ronin to kill him as well. Jeth does what else he can to cover his tracks, and then hastily boards a shuttle bound for ‘independent’ space. * 18 ABY - Ronin has been on the run for two years, staying out of Imperial space if he can help it. He has several goals in mind: 1) stay alive - this means ‘be EXTREMELY careful - especially with regards to feeding’, 2) learn more about the Force, since it helped him control the cravings before - maybe EMBRACING the cravings will benefit him...? and 3) find work - A.K.A. be useful - and see where the journey takes him. ---- 'General Information' ---- 'Associations' (these will be added as they develop in-game) 'Memorable Quotes' (these will be added as they develop in-game) ---- 'Case Files - A.K.A. RP-Logs' ---- * * * * * ---- 'Behind the Scenes' ---- Jeth Ronin can involved in all sorts of activities all over the galaxy; he travels any way that he can from world to world, and everyone needs a good medic from time to time. He also has Force-related interests, Light or Dark, so... there are lots of opportunities for all sorts of RP. * Jeth is neither hero, nor villain, but he can be either! * He is an Anzat (strange, ancient race of life-drinkers/vampires), so please page me if you have any questions about him. * If Jeth ends up a bad guy -- I'm still a good (ish) guy IRL! * I don't mind losing (surviving is good; winning is also good!). * Most of the information here is OOC-restricted (let me know if you wish to use any of it in RP scenes, plots etc). * I may allow Jeth to be 'found out' down the track - but that is a long-term goal. * I love 'curve-balls' (surprises, reveals, twists!...) in RP scenes! Even if I am 'GMing' a scene, I want people to add their own stuff too -- not just 'react'. * I always set out to 'tell a story'. Jeth exists solely for that purpose (as opposed to 'just being uber' - which he is not). ---- 'Gallery' ---- Image:JethRonin01.jpg|"Alas poor Yorik. He was delicious." Image:Jeth.jpg|"You can trust me; I'm a doctor." Image:JethRonin02.jpg|"Care for some soup?" Image:JethMask01.jpg|Jeth Ronin with bio-mask. Image:JethPortrait01.jpg|Jeth Ronin of the Imperial Institute of Medicine. Image:JethStance01.jpg|Ready for action. Category:Characters